Post Mortem
Post Mortem is the seventh episode in season seven of . Synopsis When an elderly woman is murdered, the CSIs look to the neighbor and nephew as possible suspects. Mid-investigation, Grissom receives an exact miniature replica of the current crime scene, changing his thinking on the crime. Meanwhile, Greg faces an angry courtroom when he attends a hearing to ascertain his culpability in the death of a teenager he accidentally killed while defending himself against a mob. Plot Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Louise Lombard as Detective Sofia Curtis * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Amy Aquino as A.D.A. Valerie Nichols * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * David Berman as David Phillips * Vicellous Reon Shannon as Aaron James * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Tom Pattern as Craig Russell * Lorraine Toussaint as Marla James * Willie Macc as Demetrius James (uncredited) * DJ Qualls as Henry Briney * Jim Beaver as Stanley Tanner * Randall Arney as Judge Clayton Trueblood * David Clayton Rogers as Bruce Ortolani * Kenneth Choi as Jason Tua * Michael Bofshever as Coroner Patrick Athens * Juliana Bellinger as Penny Garden * Omar Leyva as Vasco Ruiz * Jana Kramer as Girl (uncredited) Music *'Lollipop' by The Chordettes Quotes :Greg (to Sofia): This isn't a trial, it's a circus. :Sofia: Yeah, starring the mother. :Greg: I feel like I should say something? :Sofia: Like what? :Greg: I don't know. :Sofia: Sorry? You're gonna apologize to the mother of a guy who beat one man to death and was tryin' to do the same to you? That's as good as saying you're guilty and setting yourself up for one hell of a civil suit besides. You did nothing wrong. :Greg: I just wanna be able to sleep again. :Sofia: We put ourselves in harms way every single day and sometimes we pay one hell of a price for surviving it. Other people will never understand that. Goofs *When the woman first falls through the glass, she obviously breaks it all, toward the bottom of the window. Then her position changes and there is cracked glass in place. We then see several more shots of the dead woman, none of which have matching blood spatter or position of her body. *When Greg is asked to read the transcript of his radio report of the incident, it's not pointed out that dispatch advised Greg to wait for backup. Since departmental policy was called into question, this might have been a relevant point. Trivia *The title of this episode means "after death," can refer to both cases. The miniature crime scene arrived after the death of the victim, as opposed to the previous crime and the inquest was about and held after the death of Demetrius James. See Also Category:CSI: Las Vegas Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 7 Episodes